


Places

by saint_peach



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Femdom, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Squirting, Superheroes, Superpowers, Supervillains, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_peach/pseuds/saint_peach
Summary: Several America/Belarus smut one-shots in various settings and aus.
Relationships: America/Belarus (Hetalia)
Kudos: 34





	1. Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Fae/Human au, anal sex, vaginal fisting, squirting, dirty talk, outdoor sex, multiple orgasms.

Natalia knows the dangers, but she can't bring herself to care. She waits patiently outside of the faerie ring, for something to appear. And it doesn't take long. Everything around her blurs a little before a man dressed in a fine suit appears within the ring. His eyes are unnaturally blue, practically glowing. He seems confused at her presence but quickly shoots her a bright, almost boyishly charming grin.

"Hello there, doll. What can I do for ya?" He steps out of the ring and stands before her. He's only a few inches taller than her but she feels small in comparison.

"I would like to make a deal. Obviously." She places her hand on her hip and gives him a deadpan look. "I need a few obsessive and bothering suitors taken care of and I felt the fae might be better than a demon."

He raises an eyebrow at that but grins wider, unsettlingly so. "Awe, I'm glad you picked me other those classless demons. They're real pricks. I'll take care of these suitors for ya." He holds his hand out to her, his palm alight with a shimmering blue flame.

"At what price though? I know your kind don't do things for free." 

"'Course not, doll. All ya gotta do is let me fuck ya. See, I've been real pent up and my usual partners haven't been around lately. I that alright with ya?"

Natalia's lips purse into a thin line at that, she wasn't entirely pleased with the idea but if it's what gets the job done then so be.

"Fine, but only if you don't get me pregnant." She reaches forward and shakes his hand, sealing the deal.

"Perfect." He grips her hands tightly and pulls her against his chest and into a bruisingly harsh kiss. One hand moves down her side and gropes at her ass as he begins to grind against her.

She gasps against his lips but kisses back, her free hand gripping at his chest. Although that does last long before she pinned against a tree and he's undoing her dress and freeing her chest. She shivers as he nipples harden and the cool wind causes goosebumps to rise on her skin.

"Awe, doll, you're tits are so cute." He laughs and lifts her up, his strong hands on her ass. He leans in and bites at the supple and soft flesh of her chest. "They're so small but real soft. And damn your as is soft too. You've got a real nice bod babe."

She does her best to ignore the heat in her cheeks and scowls but a few small whines fall from her lips as he wraps his lips around one nipple and sucks on it, his tongue swirling around the bud. She bites her lip and tries to choke down a louder moan.

"Come on baby, lemme hear you," He murmurs, taking the bud between his teeth tugging gently. He grins in victory as she lets her head fall back and lets out a pleased sound. "Good girl." His hands slip up to the hem of her underwear and he pulls them down.

"Fuck, babe, can't wait to get my cock in your ass. You've never been fucked there, have ya? It's great, you're gonna love it." His fingers spread her cheeks and his fingers feel startlingly wet and slippery. He gives a small moan of his own as he slips a finger into her without a warning.

She gasps loudly and tenses at that. "You piece of shit, warn me!" She growls, bringing a hand up to grip his hair tightly and yank it. 

"Oh fuck, babe, do that again." His eyes go hazy and his grip on her tightens. "I bet you're strong, bruise me, baby." He lets out a higher pitched moan as she tugs his hair again and leans in to bite into his neck. "Y-yes, yes, fuck baby."

He takes a moment to enjoy the rough treatment before pressing another finger into her and spreading her as best as he can. He can't wait until his cock is buried in her and fucking her good and hard.

"Call me baby again and rip your dick off," she snarls, glaring harshly at him.

"Whatever you say doll." He shrugs and gives an uncaring grin. He thrusts his fingers faster and harder watching as she begins to unraveling into a moaning and whining mess. He watches with a sense of delight as she becomes putty in his hands. The slick from her cunt is dripping against his wrist and he desperately wants to fuck up into the dripping, wet heat and fill her with his cum until her stomach is bulging. But he resists it and withdraws his fingers, feeling as her ass hole flutters against the tips of his fingers.

Without wasting any more time he pushes his throbbing cock into her. Her head lolls onto his shoulder and she gives a loud cry and latches onto him. She's hot and clenching around him. He gives her a few moments to adjust before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. His hips start an almost mechanically fast and even pace and her moans only grow louder and more wanton. He whispers and growls filthy words into her ear, biting along her neck and leaving dark, bruising marks. One of his hands comes down and rubs slow and deliberate circles on her cunt and a few fingers slip into her cunt. Her moans rise in pitch and it isn't long before she cums, warm liquid spilling over his hand.

"Ya fucking squirted," He murmurs. "That's so fucking hot. I bet no one else has been able to make you cum that hard. Fuck baby, I wonder how many times I can make you do that. Make you cum until you're an aching unintelligible mess. Wouldn't that be nice? To be lost in a haze of pleasure?" He grunts and growls and punctuates the questions with harsh thrusts.

He thrusts his fingers into her, working in one, then two; three then four. It isn't long before he's pounding his whole fist into the tight heat of her pussy. He can feel his cock ramming into her through the thin wall of flesh. He's painfully hard and growls as she clenches and cums another time, her whole body convulsing with more fluid soaking his arms and the front of his suit.

He doesn't last much longer after that and he cums with a roar, his teeth sinking into her shoulder as he thrusts several more times while he pumps her full of his semen. "Fuck, fuck baby, so good and tight, wish this was your pussy. Wish I could fill your hot little cunt." He thrusts a few more times before he goes limp and pulls out. Thick spunk spills out and onto the ground, some of it slipping down her thighs.

She's shaking and breathing hard, barely awake. He watches with a content and lazy smile as she drifts off to sleep, unable to stay awake. He careful balances her and tucks himself back into his pants before taking her back to her home and tucking her into her bed.

"See ya later doll. Can't wait to try some new things next time."


	2. Ally-Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superhero/Villain au in an Ally-way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superhero/Villain Au, semi-public sex, bondage, enemies. This is consensual Non-con, all parties are consenting and the scene is simply a roleplay between adults if this makes you uncomfortable, please do not read.

Alfred lets out a cry as a cold blast slams him to a hard brick wall. A pained hiss falls from his lips as his wrists are pinned to the wall by sturdy and icy restraints. He yanks harshly at the ice and watches as it cracks, only to be covered in a new layer.

"Let me go you, crazy bitch!" He shouts, struggling harder, only to get slapped across the face. He snarls and jerks forward in an attempt to lunge at her. 

"Shut up before I cut your tongue out and give you a reason to scream," Natalia remarks casually as she looks him over, expression as serious as ever. "You didn't meet me last night."

"Why would I? You're my enemy." His lips are curled back in a sneer as he glares holes into her.

"I know, but I had made plans for us. I got a new strap to try on you." She hums, riffling through the bag at her side and pulling out a large strapon. "I know how you are, bigger is better. But you didn't come."

Alfred's breath hitches at the sigh of it and he almost wants to cave and let her fuck him right now, but he quickly schools his expression. He craves the force, needs her to ruin him and make him beg. So he struggles harder and tries (but not enough) to escape his binds. He turns his head away when she cups his cheek.

"Shh, shh, relax. You're going to love it." She murmurs, pulling him into a harsh kiss. One of her hands grips his hair tightly and twists the strands around her fingers. After a few moments, she lifts his leg and pins it to the wall with another restraint and repeats the process with his other leg so he's completely off the ground.

"Look at you, completely helpless." Natalia laughs as he struggles harder.

"Stop it! Let me go!" He cries, his eyes going wide and a gasp escaping him as the part of his suit at his crotch is ripped open. He gives a sound of complaint as his underwear follows suit and is ripped away from his body leaving his lower half bare to her. He desperately tries to close his legs, his cheeks burning with color.

"Look at this, you're already hard for me. Do you like me doing this and you not having any control? Do you like to be a slut for anyone who can hold you down like this?" Natalia growls, her hand gripping his erection and squeezing. She loves the cry he gives at that and the way his hips jerk at the touch.

"No!" He whines. "I don't like it, let me go!" He gives her a heartbroken and scared look, but he hasn't said the safe word so she knows its okay to continue. She appreciates his good acting, it makes the experience all the better.

"And miss the opportunity to have Ultra himself a writhing slut beneath me? Not a chance in the world." She grins at him and he can't help but compare it to a wolf, predatory and dangerous. It sends a hot spark down his spine. He watches with wide but hazy eyes as she steps back and slips the strap on over her suit. Looking at the size of it, he's glad he prepared and stretched himself before the encounter.

Natalia grins as she notices him staring. "Do you like it?" She purrs, pouring some lube into her and stroking the dildo a few times, coating it. "Are you excited to get fucked like the bitch you are? I hope so." She strokes it a few more times before lining the bulbous head up to his entrance.

"W-wait!" He cries, staring at her with watery eyes. "Can you at least give me a little foreplay?"

"Oh? I suppose I can do that for you." She nods and squirts some more lube into her hand and coats her fingers. She doesn't waste any time shoving three of them into his ass and starting up a harsh pace.

Alfred curses loudly and a long stream of moans fall from his mouth. "A-ah, fuck!" He whines and whimpers and desperately does his best to rock and bounce his hips.

"Look at you, so needy. Do you want me to fuck you? Bury my thick cock deep in your ass and push you over the edge? How many times do you think I can make you cum?" She wraps her hands around his cock and begins to stroke him as she fingers him. She moves down the shaft and fondles his balls gently, squeezing and rolling them between her fingers. She reveals the ways he practically melts beneath her touch and is practically drooling. 

He cums without warning, his body arching forward with a loud moan and cry as his spunk spills over her hand. She pulls her hands away and wipes them on a rag from her bag.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" She asks, her voice the epitome of calmness. "I'm glad," she responds when he gives a weak whimper. "But we're not quite done yet." She gives him a moment before stepping forward and slamming the dildo into his ass with a quick thrust.

His eyes practically roll back and he's gasping and panting. His whole body is on fire. His erection hasn't returned yet but it isn't very long before it does and he's achingly hard again. His cock bounces with every thrust and his limp in the restraints. It's overwhelmingly hot despite the ice around his wrists and legs, his heart is pounding and his lungs ache with how hard he's breathing. Everything feels so much more sensitive after his orgasm.

"Look at you, acting like a bitch in heat while I fuck you against a wall and there's nothing you can do. Do you like being treated like a whore?" She purrs, biting at his jaw and neck. She keeps up the talk as she fucks him hard and fast. She fucks him through his second orgasm, her grip on his hips tight.

"You're such a good boy," She murmurs softly.


End file.
